Sleek: The First Mission
by StormesJay
Summary: READ THE S.H.I.E.L.D. OF IRON FIRST! The sequel to TSOI. Martin has gotten the suit, but how will he handle the missions? Along with the return of a few of his old friends?
1. chapter o n e

Sleek: The First Mission

chapter **o n e**

_Don't worry. The first mission's always the worst._

_It'll be fine, you're a natural, remember?_

Sleek, or Martin Mysterè, thought of the voices of his dear friends and he clung to the edge of a cliff. The large, bulky silhouette of a machine came into his vision when it blocked out the light.

"You can't beat me, Martin! I'll always be better!" the man said as he stepped on Sleek's hand, dislodging the large piece of rock he clung to so desperately.

Sleek began to drop down the side of the cliff. How did he get to this?

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Martin first flew in his Sleek Suit. He had been fully trained on the controls and movements. Fury seemed so pleased with him. Martin opened the door to his small office. It was the first office he had ever had, let alone worked in. The desk was practically empty other than a cup with pens, his iBook, and some paper work. The room was also filled with file cabernets for mission reports. He sat down in his swivel chair; this would be his job from now on. His parents were going to move him out to a small, one room apartment in one week, but it didn't really seem to matter.

He settled down and started to spin in the chair. He played around, getting used to his office for about ten minutes before Tony knocked on the door, "Martin, You have a mission." He gestured for him to follow, "Come on."

Martin sat down in the conference room Just as Nick Fury walked in. He was never one for small talk, "Your mission starts tomorrow. You have the time, right?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Tell your family you're going out to a concert. Sorry, but this mission is top secret." He turned and pulled down a white sheet. the lights turned off, and the projector turned on. The image was of a bulky machine. Martin took a little while to recognize it.

"Mark 1?" his eyes narrowed. It looked similar to Tony's suit, and that was the only reason Martin said a word.

"That's right. We need it back. It needs to be destroyed so that no one else can get a hold of this sort of technology." Fury turned to face Martin, "You're the one who's going to destroy it."

"Where is it?"

"Somewhere near Iraq. We've read recent amounts of activity in that area similar to the Mark 1's."

"Right." Martin nodded.

"Before you go, your going to need a tech expert. I have just the gal." Fury smirked, "Come on in."

The doors opened, and a similar woman walked in. Her hair was longer, and she was wearing a black woman's suit, but Martin knew exactly who it was. He froze, "MOM?"


	2. chapter t w o

chapter **t w o**

MOM stood by Fury with the smartest smirk on her face, "Hello, Martin." she said smoothly with confidence. This was how she always addressed him, but Martin hadn't heard her voice in two years.

"How did you get here? I thought you already had a job..."

"I still do. I work in the Intelligence on Central Extraction. Also known as I.C.E. I specialize in the areas where agents are sent, along with the technical information on the subjects they will retrieve." She put down her clip board, "I'll be helping you through your mission."

"Great. I've always wanted MOM talking to me through a mission."

"I don't go by MOM, here, Martin, at least by that meaning." She jutted her hip out, "My code name is MOM, standing for Mission Office Manager. Rather than Mystery Organization Manager."

"Right. Thank you for letting me know that tid-bit of info that probably won't even matter to me..." He said in a low whisper.

"I heard that." MOM said sternly, "Though since we will be working with each other from now on, You can call me Martha when we aren't on duty.

"..." Martin looked up to the corner of the room. He had no idea if that was her real name or not. She never said.

Tony smirked and looked over MOM's body, "Nice curves to her, huh, Martin? You were so lucky to have her as a boss once."

Martin gave another confused stare.

Tony smirked, "You know, I might have to go to dinner with you after the mission, as a formality."

"Don't even think of it, Mr. Stark." MOM furrowed her eyebrows and jutted his lip out.

"What? We'd take Martin!" Tony insisted, "Completely innocent. No touching if that's what you want.

MOM gave her usual grunt and covered her eyes, "Give me a break..."

* * *

Martin sat up in his bed while his alarm rang, rubbing his eyes. In two hours, he would be on his first mission. He stood up and walked to the closet, opening it to search amongst the several dirtied and wrinkled cuts of cloth he called clothing. In two hours, he would be a true agent for S.H.I.E.L.D.

Martin walked out into the kitchen to get a banana

Morgan looked up from her bowl of cereal with a slightly surprised look on her face, "Martin, you're up so early! Is there a special occasion?"

"I just have to get ready for the concert early, Morgan." He never really called either of his parents 'Mom' or 'Dad'. He never felt that they deserved it.

* * *

"You'll be leaving in ten minutes, so be ready." MOM said in a monotone before splitting from the group to enter a different room.

"Where's she going?" Martin said through his mask.

"To the com room. Don't worry. The first mission always the worst." Fury patted Martin on the shoulder while they walked into the hangar bay.

Martin nodded. The ceiling opened, letting the light fro the sky shine through, "You have a JPS system in your suit, It'll tell you where to go." Tony patted Martin on the shoulder, feeling how tense he was, "It'll be fine. Your a natural, remember?" he smirked and walked away, along with Fury.

"Lift off in Five."

_This is it._

"Four."

_This is what I've been waiting for._

"Three."

_Just stay calm._

"Two."

_You'll do fine._

"One. Lift off!"


	3. chapter t h r e e

chapter **t h r e e**

Sleek soared through the air, keeping a close eye on the JPS screen in the corner of his helmet. He saw a flashing light at the area where he needed to land, "Destination reached. Land now, over." MOM's voice buzzed.

Sleek lowered several hundred feet before landing in the sand. The wind blew sand against his armor. He stood up straight, looking around to try and see anything, "The subject should be twenty-six kilometers due west."

"Right, thanks." Sleek approached the subject, seeing the blip on his radar symbolizing the suit. There were only twenty-one kilometers left before he would reach it.

The ground rumbled. Sleek looked down at the ground, trying to figure out what was happening, "MOM? MOM! What's going on?!" he asked.

The com made a scratchy noise, with the occasional, "Slee--", and "Ar--"

Sleek narrowed his eyes to scan the area. The energy readings were increasing around the area of the subject. Sleek looked ahead to the area, noticing a sudden burst of sand, "Jarvis, turn the com off. It's distracting."

"Yes." the automated computer system agreed as the line was cut off.

"He's not responding!" MOM typed on her computer trying the other channels. Tony leaned forward to look at the screen.

"Where is he? I can't see him anymore." His eyes slowly wondered down to MOM's chest.

"Let me try and locate him." She typed, noticing Tony, "Don't think I can't tell you're doing that." she pushed up her glasses.

"Fine, fine." Tony looked back to the screen.

Sleek saw the cloud of sand headed straight for him, "... Shit." the sand blew past him, blinding him from what was ahead.

He felt a sudden blow into his stomach. It didn't really hurt, but he still felt the pressure. He flew back and hit a boulder, sliding down. He shook his head and looked up at the figure.

There stood the Mark 1, fully operational, yet tuned up to make it even stronger. Sleek stood up straight, but was knocked to the side by the Mark 1 once he got to his feet. Sleek slid across the sand, rolling as he grinded to a halt.

"Oh, come on!" He stood up, "You're going to mess up my lovely silver finish." He stood up straight, "Who's in there?"

The Mark 1 aimed it's gun and fired. Sleek didn't feel the sting from the bullets, he only felt taps on the placed where they hit. He walked forward and jumped into the air, swinging one hand down in front of him and slamming it across the Mark 1's face.

The Mark 1 grabbed Sleek's fist as it passed, swinging him around by his arm and throwing him against the rock.

Sleek felt that. His back grew sore along with the back of his neck. He stood up as the Mark 1 swung again. he held his hands up to brace the punch. He caught the fist of metal in his hands and spun around, flipping the Mark 1 over. He climbed on top on the suit and grabbed the helmet, forcing to open.

Sleek looked on in awe, "Marvin?!"


	4. chapter f o u r

chapter **f o u r**

"That's right. It's me." Marvin glared up at Sleek.

"What are you doing here?"

"He said that they hired someone I knew, but I never expected it to be **you**, Martin." Marvin knocked Sleek off and stood up, closing his mask.

Sleek got up, "Who told you?!"

"Sleek, the coms are back online if you wish to have them on." Jarvis interrupted.

"Go ahead." Sleek whispered.

"Yes."

"We have him back online." MOM said sternly, "Sleek, do you read me?"

"A Little busy at the moment, MOM." he replied in a strained whisper.

"Always getting the better deal, eh?!" Marvin swung down and slammed Sleek in the chest, "Well, not this time." He held up his right hand, "You know what this is?" he smirked under his helmet, "Do you know the technology that was built into this suit once me and Obadiah found it?!"

"Obadiah?" Sleek questioned.

Tony leaned in with a look of shock on his face, "Sleek, get out of there! He's talking about Obadiah Stane!"

"Who is he?" Sleek said aloud.

"He's your boss's former coworker." Marvin said before Tony could answer. He grabbed Sleek by the neck and lifted him off the ground, "And you know what's so sad about all this? You and Stark brought it on yourselves! He did all he could to help Stark with his company, just like I tried to help you with your work for the CENTER. And both of you shut us out!" Marvin flew off the ground, dragging Sleek up with him to two hundred and fifty feet in the air, "Oh, but now you're gonna pay." Sleek looked down the the ground. They were right about a large cliff. Marvin held up his hand again, " This glove has been draining twenty percent of your power every time it hits you. So counting the times... One... two... three... four! You're running on twenty percent!" He threw Sleek down.

Sleek hit the rocky ground and began to roll. He tried to get control with his thrusters, but they failed to help at all. Sleek finally his a level piece of ground, but rolled to the edge and fell. He clung to the edge of the cliff as Marvin landed, "I don't think you realize! You'll never beat me, Marvin! I'll always be better!" he stepped on Sleek's hand, dislodging the piece of rock that he clung to.

Sleek plunged to the ground, hitting it with a thunderous boom. Marvin looked down into the crevasse, smirking, "Goodbye, Martin." he turned to fly away.

There was a flicker of bright blue light before Sleek flew out of the crevasse. He slammed the back of Marvin's head, "Hello, Marvin!"

Marvin fell forward onto the ground. Sleek noticed the open motor on Marvin's back.

"Sleek! Go for the blue master cable!" Tony said quickly.

Sleek landed on Marvin's back, ripping the cord out viciously. The suit shut down. Marvin suddenly felt the weight of the suit, "Grahh!" Marvin yelled, unable to move, "Martin!" Sleek got off of his back and lifted him up, "Martin!!" Sleek paid no mind to his shouting, "If you take the suit you'll never find out where Diana is!" Sleek stopped and looked over his shoulder to look at Marvin.

"... What?"


	5. chapter f i v e

chapter **f i v e**

Tony leaned in, "... Sleek? Respond..." he said with increasing worry.

"What?!" Sleek repeated, angrier than the last.

Marvin smirked, "I bet you were wondering where she was today, huh?"

"What have you done with her?!" Sleek dropped Marvin and aimed the gun in his gauntlet, "Tel me now or so help me...!"

"Like I'd tell you. I'd rather show you." Marvin wearily lifted his right arm.

"Put your arm down!" Sleek ordered.

"Twenty percent..." Marvin began to laugh before grabbing hold of Sleek's leg.

"Sleek, get out of there he'll--" Sleek heard MOM's voice cut out as the suit was drained. He fell flat on his back.

"You know what the great thing is about this glove? What ever power you lose becomes mine." Marvin walked over and leaned down, "Now... Let's show you, hmm?" Sleek felt a sudden force hit the side of his head. It was so hard that is came through the armor and knocked him. He felt everything staring to go numb before his passed out.

--

"Hey, wake up." Martin slowly opened his eyes. His head was hanging down, so the first thing he noticed was that his armor had been taken off. He looked up, "Morning, sleepy head." Marvin aid in an antagonistic tone, "How ya feelin'?"

Martin gridded his teeth and sneered, "Where is she...?" he said in a deep tone.

"Why, she's right in front of you!" Marvin stepped out of the way, revealing Diana, tied up and slightly beaten.

"Diana!" Martin tried to get out of his chair, only to realize his hands were tied behind his back.

"Oh, no no no no no... You can't get out of there. And don't try and say that Iron Man will save you. We've moved you to an underground location, it blocked any kind of tracking.

Martin glared at Marvin, "Let her go. You have me..."

"Well, you see, I thought about that already." a voice cut in. Obadiah walked in, "But it's so fun to have two sibling rather than one." He walked up to martin and leaned down, "Why aren't you the Tony Stark clone. Other than being blonde you look just like him." He smirked and stood up straight, walking over to Diana, "Little girl, time to wake up!" he sang.

Diana slowly opened her eyes and looked up to see Martin, "Martin!! What's this all about?! The CENTER?" she looked around to both of the men, "It's already shut down! There's nothing you can get from the--"

"It's not about the CENTER. We're talking about S.H.I.E.L.D., little missy." Obadiah interrupted.

"... S.H.I.E.L.D...? What-?" Diana looked at Martin, "What's going on here?"

"I work for them..." He hung his head back, "It's where I've been going for the past few weeks..."

"... And you didn't tell me... because?" Diana raised an eyebrow.

"Because I didn't want you to know, alright? Is it so much to ask that I don't have you involved in every aspect of my life...?" Martin shook his head, loosening his hair from it's clumpy, sweaty shape.

"We'll just leave you two to yourselves. We have a new suit to play with." Obadiah smiled and took Marvin with him as they left.

Diana looked at Martin, "Am I that intrusive...?"

"No, not really, I just don't want you to be worried, s'all..." he looked over his shoulder at the ropes, "Looks like we're stuck for now..."

"Maybe not! I think I have a hair pin-.."

"Di, these are ropes..." Martin blinked, "How hard did they hit you?"

Di gave a slightly sheepish smiled, "Oh, eheh..."

"Hold on a second... I think I have a knife in my wrist band..." he fiddled with his hand before the ropes came off. He stood up, "Okay... that seemed too easy..." he walked over to Diana and untied her, "Just stay behind me." He helped her stand up.

"Right." Diana walked closely behind him as he opened the door. There was a sudden chorus of clicking noises from gun's being loaded.

Martin stared down the barrel of a machine gun that was aimed at his head, "... Hello, there..."


	6. chapter s i x

chapter **s i x**

"Martin!" Diana said in a strained whisper, "Guns!!"

"I know, I know. Just let me think..." Martin looked back at Diana then to the guards, "Guys, seriously, you don't want to kill me." The men readied themselves to fire, "No, really! i know some things about that suit that Obadiah doesn't, including how to turn it on." The men slowly and cautiously lowered their guns, keeping a close eye on Martin. "That's it." Martin seized the moment and pressed a button on his watch releasing a gas into the area. "Diana! Cover your mouth!" he ordered as he pulled his hand over his mouth.

Diana did the same. The air cleared; The men laid motionless on the floor. Diana slowly took her hands off her mouth, "Where did you get that watch!?"

"Regulation. Better than the ol' U-watch, huh?" Martin smirked and began to run down the hall.

"Damn it all to hell!" Marvin slammed his fist into the suit, "The thing won't let me in no matter what I do!!"

Obadiah crossed his arms, "There's something different about this suit... I looks like it reads the DNA of the user to decide whether to let them in or not..." He paused before breaking out into laughter, "Oh man, Stark, you knew this was going to happen, huh?!" he cackled.

Marvin tilted his head, "Okay, so he knew. Whatever. What do we do about it now?"

"We have to get some of that brats blood before we can get in." Obadiah walked up to the suit, "It is a great piece of work, though, isn't it?" He tapped the metal, "Looking at the tone that it made, it has a thin lining of animantium."

"You mean that metal that can't be broken or dented...?"

"Yep, that's it. Stark didn't want this kid to get hurt at all. He must like him a lot to take this much care. What is it about him...?" Stane looked back at Marvin, "Let's go find the kid, then get some of that blood."

Diana tried to keep up with Martin, who was running to find his suit, "Marvin said that this place blocks tracking devises outside, but what about inside...?" he held up his watch, "... There!" he pointed down the hall to the room Obadiah and Marvin were in.

The door opened and the two men began to walk out. Martin pulled Diana behind the wall, "Shh!"

Diana nodded as the two men walked by. Martin walked out from behind her, "Stay here." Martin said softly, "I'll go get my suit."

Diana nodded and slipped behind a pile of thick cords in the wall to hide.

Martin opened the door. Standing before him was his suit hooked up to a charging platform. Martin smiled and walked up to the suit, climbing in.

Jarvis immediately responded and turned the suit on, "Welcome back, Mr. Mysterè."

"Hello, Jarvis. Is the suit fully charged?"

"Almost, we are now at eighty-seven percent power."

"It'll have to d-" the doors swung open, "Jarvis, play dead!" Sleek said quietly as his suit turned off.

Obadiah stormed into the room, "Martin! I know your in here! Look who I have with me!" He held diana up by her hair, "If you want to see her alive I suggest you come out!" he walked around the corner, looking for Martin, "Martin!" he looked back to where the suit was; Nothing stood there, "Great..." he sighed.


	7. chapter s e v e n

chapter **s e v e n**

"Take the girl!" Obadiah handed Diana over to Marvin, now in the Mark 1, "Kill her if you have to."

"Yes, sir." Marvin smirked down at Diana.

Obadiah turned, "I'm going to leave. I want you to kill that little kid at all costs." he stopped, "Oh, and make sure he suffers."

"It'll be my pleasure." Marvin prepared himself.

Obadiah left the room. The thick, metal doors slammed shut. Marvin looked around, "Come out, come out, where ever you are..." he sang, walking and dragging diana across the floor, "Please? I'll kill her if you don't. And I don't think you want that, now do you?"

Sleek flew up behind Marvin and wrapped his arm around his neck, "I suggest you put her down, **pal**." he said strongly.

Marvin began to laugh, "Who do you think you are? Iron Man?" Marvin dropped Diana and swung around punching Sleek in the stomach.

"Warning, sixty-seven percent remaining." Jarvis cut in.

"Let's take you down for the last time!" Marvin cackled and grabbed Sleek by the neck and slammed him again the wall, "One!" he slammed his fist into Sleeks chest.

"Warning, forty-seven percent remaining."

"Two!!" he punched again.

"Warning, twenty-seven percent remaining!"

"Three!!" he punched again; this time was the hardest.

"Warning! Warning! Seven percent remaining!"

"Now, for the last one! Fo--" he slammed his fist. Sleek caught it in his hands and began to hold it off.

"Martin!" Diana screamed. She looked around the room and saw a glass of water, then looked back and saw the open motor on the Mark 1's back. She grabbed the water and threw it against his back, spraying steam everywhere.

"Ah!!" Marvin shouted and dropped Sleek.

Sleek stood up and grabbed Marvin by the neck and threw him down, holding him there, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now!"

"I've got one. Because you don't have what it takes."

"What did you say?!" Sleek shook him by the throat.

Diana leaned back against the wall and slid down wearily.

"I said you don't have what it takes. You're just a rookie. You don't even know what killing does to you." Marvin smirked, "Face it, You're never going to be any better than m-"

Sleek felt the crackle of Marvin's bones breaking. His body fell limp in Sleek's arms. There was no big finish. There was no fancy one liner before the defeat. There was just that empty crackle. Sleek dropped Marvin's head.

"Seventeen percent power and raising." Jarvis informed.

Diana closed her eyes and dropped her head, "... Is he dead?"

"... Yes." Sleek looked down and closed his eyes, "He's dead..."


	8. chapter e i g h t

chapter **e i g h t  
**

Martin took a seat in the conference room. Fury began to brief the agents on the events of his mission. He listened blankly, knowing full well everything Fury was saying. A tall man with short, dark brown hair in a business suit walked by, handing out coffee.

Tony took a sip, "Wow! This is great!" he interrupted, "Where'd you find Starbucks here?"

Fury smirked and shook his head, "Just a recruit. Thank you, Jones." He took the coffee from the man's hand, "Anyway, all we know is that the modifications on the Mark 1 were all destroyed when it was incinerated.

"I don't know about that sir." Jones said suddenly, "Gloves... That's the one thing about them. They usually come in pairs."

* * *

Martin stood silently as his father and movers loaded his belongings into a large truck. He gave a slight smile as he watched. He crossed his arms, "You really don't want me." His father looked up at him, "I mean, you can't possibly. But I understand."

Morgan walked down the steps with an envelope, "Here's some money, Martin. Remember to give us a call." Of course she didn't really mean it. Martin was an un-welcomed child ever since she and Gerard were married.

Diana watched from the now empty room that once belonged to her brother. He stared down at Martin, thinking of all the times they fought. She sighed, "Martin... At least I know you actually care about me now." She sat down on his uncovered bed. She covered her eyes to try and hide her tears.

Gerard walked up to Martin once Morgan walked back inside, "Don't you try and get me to let you back in. I can't take your crap anymore, Martin. Ever since your mother left it's been nothing but hate coming from you. You don't even resemble my son anymore."

Martin looked down, "All of the arguments we've had... The screaming... The swearing... The hitting... All of that... For me to just realize one thing." Martin looked up at his father, "You don't want me, and I don't want you either." Martin shook his head, "I want nothing to do with you." He held the envelope, "Take your money. I don't need it."

Gerard gave a somewhat spiteful glare as he snatched the envelope, "Get out of my sight." He walked back inside the house.

Martin didn't look back at him. He just stood still and watched the movers close the back of the truck, "Your truck is ready, sir."

"Yeah, thanks..." he took the keys to the truck and pulled out his wallet, "How much?"

"That'll be about seventy-five bucks, sir."

Martin fumbled around in his wallet, "And it'll be my pleasure to pay." Martin stopped and looked in the direction of the voice. Tony stood by him, smiling and handing the man his money, "It's a long flight to Malibu, so we'll just drive to the airport."

"Thank you, sir." The mover smiled and walked back to his truck. He just seemed to fade out of Martin's attention.

"Tony?" he asked, "What are you doing?"

"And you seriously thought I'd let you move into a shit hole? Please. You'll stay with me." Tony smiled widely, "It's no problem."

Martin smiled and laughed, "Really? Great. There's nothing for me here anyway. But I get to drive the truck."

"Fine by me. I'd like to see you drive a stick."

e n d.

* * *


End file.
